


Panoply - Gifts

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1471]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs pretends he doesn't know what the gifts in Abby's lab are for, but he really does...
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1471]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2019





	Panoply - Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/11/2003 for the word [panoply](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/11/panoply).
> 
> panoply[ pan-uh-plee ]  
> noun, plural pan·o·plies.  
> a wide-ranging and impressive array or display:  
> the dazzling panoply of the maharaja's procession; the panoply of European history.  
> a complete suit of armor.  
> a protective covering.  
> full ceremonial attire or paraphernalia; special dress and equipment.
> 
> This is for Day 3: Ribbon/Gift wrap/Wrapping gifts of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/227234.html).

Gibbs blinked as he stepped into Abby’s lab. “What’s all this?” He gestured to the panoply of gifts.

“It’s Christmas, Gibbs!”

“What does that have to do with you having more gifts in your office than evidence?”

“I’m popular.” Abby grinned disarmingly at the older blue-eyed man.

“Abs,” Gibbs warned.

Abby pouted. “It’s for the Secret Santa Exchange. I know you got a form.”

“I don’t remember this.”

Abby held up the Secret Santa form with the questionnaire about likes and dislikes. 

“Oh. You mean the thing Tony filled out and then had me sign.”

“Yep. Matches have gone out and people are starting to bring in their gifts. We needed a place to put them that would be out of the way, so I volunteered my office, but there were too many people who wanted to participate and I needed more space than my office could provide, so now we have this.”

“Isn’t it a bit insecure to have them on display in your lab? Someone could come and steal them.”

“Gibbs! No one would do that.” Abby pouted at him.

“Well then what about shaking them to try and figure out what they got.”

“Half the fun is the surprise. Why would they try to spoil it?” Abby’s brows wrinkled in confusion.

“For the same reason kids all around the world try to figure out what their parents got them before Christmas arrives,” Gibbs dryly pointed out.

“Hmph. Anyway why are you here? I don’t have a case for you guys.”

Gibbs grunted and held out the present that Tony had insisted he needed to take to Abby. 

“You brought me your Secret Santa gift?” Abby’s face lit up. “You do care.”

Gibbs shook his head and left. He winked at Tony as he returned to his desk and Tony nodded back. Gibbs wasn’t about to admit that he’d known about the Secret Santa Exchange all along and that he and Tony together had gone to get gifts not only for their Secret Santas, but for the team as well. 

They’d had a gift wrapping party last night at Gibbs’ house. Of course, Gibbs’ favorite part wasn’t the hours they spent wrapping the gifts. It was the hours he spent unwrapping Tony.

Tony had decided it would be fun to wrap himself up as a present for Gibbs. He’d told Gibbs he was leaving, but instead he’d snuck upstairs and wrapped himself up, complete with a bow for Gibbs to find when he went to bed. Gibbs hadn’t been completely surprised. He’d more or less expected something like this from his lover. 

Tony loved surprising him, but last night Gibbs had been the one to surprise Tony. He was pretty sure that Tony had expected him to rip the wrapping paper off of Tony’s body and then fuck him hard, but that wasn’t what Gibbs wanted to do with his present. Instead, he spent multiple hours delicately unwrapping Tony, taking the time to tease him as he revealed each section of skin that Tony had covered up. 

By the time Gibbs let Tony come, Tony was panting and begging and desperate as he’d been hanging by a thread on the edge of orgasm for over an hour. Gibbs had been pretty proud of himself as he’d listened to Tony curse his name throughout their love making. When Tony had finally gone over the edge, he’d screamed Gibbs’ name so loud that Gibbs was pretty sure the neighbors had heard. 

He’d been pretty smug the rest of the night and this morning, but he had a right to be. Plus, he couldn’t feel bad because Tony couldn’t keep the smile off his face the entire day today. McGee and Bishop had gotten suspicious as to why Tony was smiling, but that was a secret Gibbs knew Tony would never tell either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
